Where To Go?
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: They have to decide where to go for Christmas. NickOC. Number 19 in Something Beautiful series. Chapter 2
1. 21 Hours And 36 Minutes

A/N: To make up for the drama filled stories lately that I would post a somewhat fluffy fic but as I began writing I came to a conclusion: I do not own Nick, CSI or Christmas. Sad but true.

* * *

**Where To Go?**

"Can I come out yet?" Nick hollered from their bedroom, he usually never found anytime to watch TV lately but now that he could he couldn't find a sing thing on.

"No!" his wife hollered back, Katie was out in the dinning room wrapping countless present sand for fear of Nick seeing anyone's gift she forbided him to come out from the bedroom until she'd said so. That had been two hours ago. She looked at the stack of presents that had been done for an hour she just liked torturing him.

"Why not?"

"I'm not done wrapping"

"How many people did you buy for?"

"None of your business"

"But I have to pee" Nick whined

"Then use the bathroom connected to the bedroom" she said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. She tidied the magazines on the coffee table and plopped down rading to watch TV.

"Is that the TV on , are you done?"

"No it's not I'm singing to myself, and no I'm not done stop complaining!"

"I'm thirsty"

"What happened to the water bottles I gave you?" she flicked through the stations coming to rest at one of the programs she'd been recent getting into.

"But I want juice"

"Drink the water it's better for you"

½ hour later

"You lied to me!" Katie jumped she didn't hear him come out

"I just only finished" she swore

"Then why is the show just ending?" Nick crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her answer

"Just turned it on, last station that was playing" she tried defending herself.

"Mmhmm" Nick pretended to agree not believing that for second

"Baby would you like to watch some TV with me?" Katie tried anything to change the subject

"No I want to ask you something"

"Okay…" her brows furrowing together she didn't think he'd ever asked to ask her a question.

"Who's place are we going to for Christmas?" placing a hand over her heart she sighed

"Jeez I thought you were going to ask me something different. I don't know who's do you want to go to?"

"Well there's your dads, moms or my parents" Nick listed the options, knowing he was in for a long discussion he planted himself on the couch and Katie instantly scooted closer curling up into his side.

"Which one's going to be more sane? That's the question we need to be asking" Nick laughed

"On my side there's seven of us children plus the grandchildren"

"So how many do you figure roughly"

"If we went that would make four children, plus eight to nine grandchildren all depending if Joe has Angela for Christmas" the Joe he was referring to was his youngest sister husband and his daughter from a previous marriage"

"Okay how does your mom act around the holidays?"

"About the same now I guess although this is one of the times she does actually cook and not the cook. What about yours?"

"Well my dad's would be later in the day so my sisters could come over after they've been at mom's. His wife Lily would try to be a trophy wife and I've still have yet to have a meal that something wasn't burnt out of it plus then you have Lily's kids Chris and Jacob their wives and children Jackie always goes to Derek's family's for Christmas. So that would be my two sisters, three children, two step brothers and their four kids and then us in grand total would be 15. Mom's would consist of us, two sisters and three children but mom goes all nuts for the holidays"

"So basically we just flip a coin?" Nick asked

"I know it's going to sound weird but we could pick a random number from one to twenty and whoever guesses the closest we go there" Katie suggested

"I think that's a great idea. Who's first?"

"Flip a coin?" Katie asked

"No rock ,paper, scissors" on the first attempt both got rock then it was Nick who got scissors and Katie paper.

"I guess I'll call mom first get it out of the way. Wait what's our number?"

"How about 14?"

"Okay"

After three phone calls and an hour and a lot of questions answered it was settled they would fly out to Texas to be with Nick's family.

His mother had chosen the number 12.

"Oh by the way I did watch the show and was done an hour before that" Katie told him getting up and away from him before he chased after her into the bedroom.

A/N: I think I'll add another chapter of actual gift exchanges.


	2. A Present Worth A Thousand Words

A/N: Call me a dork but I was wondering why I didnt get any reviews for this, then I went back to read That's What You Get for a little inspiration to contitnue and realized hey there's only one chapter. Duh!. So here it is. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Only you would pack more then allowed on an airplane" Nick threw his hands up in the air as he put the last of the items in back of his truck, he was lucky he'd purchased the lid to go with it. He highly doubted Katie would be very happy when they arrived and their stuff was wet.

"Hey need I remind you that I bought for everyone including the brother's and sisters that won't be there?" She forgot to mention she packed his presents in the truck too, no nametags but he was the only one without them.

"Still! It's over a thousand miles away, it's gonna take us a day maybe two"

"It will not, 21 hours and change I looked it up on Map Quest, if it had been anymore than 24 hours I would have been willing to sacrifice the presents"

"I don't see why we don't do that now"

"Nick shush now get in the truck" Katie told him opening the passenger door climbing in; Nick came to stand in the open door ready to close it.

"Who knows maybe if you're lucky we'll pull over somewhere and have a little fun ourselves" Katie reached out pulling the door closed winking.

"We better" Nick muttered as he himself climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine.

**After 563 miles**

"I think I forgot your present" Nick said suddenly from the passenger side, they're switched two hours ago

"No Nick not funny, my present should fit into your coat pocket not a big box" she told him as a hint as what she wanted from him.

"Oh wait it's in my duffel bag, never mind" he said as he was rifling through the bag

**21 hours and 36 minutes later (December 24****th**** around 10 in the morning)**

Nick pulled into his parents already over flowing driveway; he recognized a few but wasn't sure who belonged to what.

"See we made it in one piece" after 21 hours he still thought she looked as gorgeous as when they first started out and couldn't wait for the alone time maybe he could convince her to become a little frisky with everyone out at the annual ice skating bonanza

Five children screamed "Uncle Nick!" as they came out trying to tackle them down.

"Hi Aunt Katie" the two girls said as they waited to be hugged

"Hi Rachael and Lauren my you've grown last time I saw you guys you were this big" she indicted below their chins on Rachael. The two girls looked at each other and laughed

"So what'd you get me Uncle Nick huh huh?" one of the twins Eric or Derek asked, they both along with Rex were fighting with Nick trying to get him down on the ground.

Jillian Stokes peaked out the front door, something the kids neglected to close.

"Nicholas!" his mother hurried down the steps towards the small crowd "You get handsomer every time I see you" she kissed his cheek hugging him fiercely. Upon pulling away her eyes traveled to Katie

"There's my favourite daughter-in-law" she kissed and hugged her as well

"I'm sure you say that to the others"

"But with you I mean it" Jillian whispered pulling away "Alright children in the house!" she told them, watching one by one as they filed into the house.

**1:00pm**

Roughly or a few minutes after one pm Jillian Stokes walked into the family room where all the Stokes family members sat, the children on the floor playing with toys and the parents seated in the remaining sitting areas. Curling up to Nick's side on one of the couches Katie found herself being lulled off to dreamland breathing in the intoxicating scent of Nick with every breath that brought her closer to the edge of dream world. Glancing down at his wife he kissed the top of her head as he felt her breathing even out and cradled her closer continuing the conversation he'd started with his brother Chase about the recent car Chase was remodeling.

"Everyone up time to go ice skating" Jillian said a little too loudly and Nick moved to cover Katie's ears who slept on through the intrusion.

"Mom we're gonna hang back, Katie's passed out here and I'm feeling a bit tired myself" with the mention of Katie sleeping everyone peaked from their spots to see if in fact it was the truth

"I don't blame either of you two driving all that way and here I've been keeping you two up, go on dear take the rest of the afternoon to nap, dinners at six" she ushered everyone else out with the older kids complaining that it was the last thing they wanted to do. Nudging Katie awake he grinned her plan that she'd neglected to tell him had worked.

"You can wake up now, everyone's gone"

"What?" she asked sleepily, hiding a yawn behind her hand, blinking her eyes a few times to adjust to the light

"The plan of falling asleep so we could get some alone time" Katie looked at him confused

"I feel asleep?" wow she was good

"You didn't do it on purpose?" he was started to doubt it was a plan at all

"No I've been up I don't know how long and being curled up on your side just was too much the tiredness caught up with me I guess. So where is everyone?" she stood stretching, her shirt riding up in the back, her skin playing peek-a-boo.

"They went to the annual Ice Skating Bonanza we get the rest of the afternoon to sleep"

"That sounds good. Cuddle with me until I fall asleep?" she asked her cheeks rosy from sleeping and all he could do was nod following her up the stairs.

**6:30am Christmas Morning **

Nick rolled over in his sleep to face his wife who happened to be already awake simply watching him sleep. Getting the feeling of someone watching him he opened his eyes.

"Hi" he smiled closing his eyes again after confirming his suspicion.

"Hey" she too smiled shifting closer to him so their bodies touched.

"What time is it?"

"Still early" her icy hands made him jump as they ran up and down his back, her lips leaving a trail on his neck.

"Katie we can't someone is bound to be up"

"We can be quiet" she pleaded, he was having a hard time saying no to her with the way she was kissing his neck, if he didn't give in or stop her, he was sure there was going to be a little gift that he had to hide. Her hands drew a path to his pajama bottoms opening the elastic waistband at the front.

"We can't"

"You're saying one thing but your body's telling me something different," he nearly screamed out when her cold hands grabbed his already half erect member. He could help it that he was already half hard, he was a guy, it was morning and his wife was starting to give him a hand job what more could he say?

"We need to lock the door"

"Already done" she said proudly with a smile on her face, he could never say no to her

"Come here" he opened his arms ready for a quick but ecstasy ending sex session.

--

He was moving so slow inside of her that she thought she would scream just from the pure excitement, he was holding back she could tell but she wasn't sure whether it was from the fear of the bed squeaking or he wanted to go so slow that it killed her. She was so close she could feel the edges of her orgasm creeping up on her; she needed a little extra push to drive her over the edge.

"I'm so close" she whispered in his ear

"No preocuparte me te tienen" he whispered back his speaking in Spanish that drove her into the sheer brink of ecstasy and he kissed her to silence the scream, a few more thrusts and he was coming too. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer still as they came down from their highs. Nick was just about to roll off when a knock came at the door

"Nicholas and Katie dear time to rise and shine" his mother called through the door his eyes widen and Katie couldn't help but laugh

"Thanks mom we'll be down in a minute" he didn't let out the breath he was holding until he heard the footsteps recede away from the door.

"Forgot to tell you, parents room ya right under me" Katie laughed some more as he moved off of her.

What a great way to start Christmas morning.

* * *

It was nearing two o'clock in the afternoon when everyone could finally open their presents mom had always wanted the presents to be opened before the meal but not in the morning when the kids would loose interest with the toys by this time. His darling wife who nearly got them caught this morning sat on the other side of the room playing with the youngest children of two and three to keep them occupied from unwrapping presents under the tree. 

"Have you two thought about kids?" his sister Karen asked him as she sat down beside him

"Haven't really given it much thought" they never talked about it and figured when she was ready she would talk about it

"You'd make a great dad and what I know about Katie is she would be an excellent mother" his sister kissed his cheek before going to sit beside her own husband who was playing peek a boo with 2 month old Jake.

"Alright present time!" Jillian and Bill came into the living room a box in Bill's hand and garbage bag in Jillian's, Karen and Stacey already having cameras at ready. Jillian winked at Katie signaling it was okay to give Nick one of her presents last.

Presents were given, thank you's, hugs and kisses exchanged even a few 'Oh my god's' when jewelry was given and finally it was Katie's turn to give Nick his final present she'd already given him Guitar Hero and all the disc's that went with it. Jillian held the camera she was under orders to take as many pictures as she could when Nick opened this particular present that'd she'd hid behind her back.

"Is that it?" Bill asked oblivious to the small box behind Katie

"Not quite, I don't want to seem all high and mighty but I have one final present for Nick that I wanted to wait until last to give if that's alright" they all nodded curious and excited to see what it was. Nick looked at her with a raised eyebrow, so that's why she sat so far away from him she was hiding something.

She stood up reaching across the small circle to give him his last present.

"Are you going to sit beside me while I open it?" she shook her head no

"I wanna see your reaction"

"Okay" the box was perfectly wrapped in a nice green plaid paper with a red ribbon and he noticed it was one of the ones that didn't have a nametag on it just like his other presents. He opened it slowly somewhat excited and afraid to see what was in the box smaller than a shoebox but bigger than a jewelry box. He glanced up once to see his wife biting her lip in anticipation. Finally with the wrapping gone and thrown to the ground he opened the box to discover tissue paper, moving that aside he saw black and white picture that looked fuzzy in all the wrong places and for the life of him couldn't tell what it was.

"If you're not sure what that is, there's something at the bottom to help" Katie spoke and sure enough there was something else at the bottom that was purple and white and had two lines he knew what it was and didn't pull it out in front of the little children.

"Nicholas dear there's something written on the back of that card" his mother told him, flipping it over he read the words, three times before he looked up to his wife who nodded, a grin on her face. The box fell to the floor along with the picture as he kissed her with everything he couldn't say.

"I want to know what was so important" Bill picked up the card and read the back passing it to his wife Jillian and she covered her mouth with her hand.

On the back of the card read

_Merry Christmas Daddy_

And in the box held a positive pregnancy test.

* * *

A/N: The card or piece of paper what ever you want to call it was a ultra sound. The baby is too small to see clearly. The Spanish he spoke to her was "Don't worry I've got you" or so what the online translator told me it was. Sorry it's a bit long but didn't want to break it up into two short chapters. I posted this early cause I work the rest of the week, even Christmas day, that's what working in a restaurant that never closes is like. Oh well kinda looking forward to it. As much as I would have liked that morning romp with Nick I don't own him he's just doing the things in my imagination along with Jillian and Bill Stokes there from Grave Danger. Happy holidays! Be jolly and give me a Christmas review! 


End file.
